<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Friends by bbcf1sundays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961878">Making Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays'>bbcf1sundays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rookie Jamie Chadwick with her teammate Lance Stroll who feels out of his place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a relatively short stint Seb did at Aston Martin. In those 2 years, he managed to add more podiums and race wins to his tally, and was able to retire with a happy smile. He was particularly happy to pass his seat to Jamie. She was one of the first to know he wasn’t renewing his contract.</p><p>During the summer break, Seb had invited Jamie and her family to dinner at his family house. He had told them with a solemn smile. He also said he had vouched for her to take the seat, especially now that she was leading the F2 championship.</p><p>Jamie had formed a strong bond with Seb and his family, ever since his daughters watched her do a free practice when she was with Williams. When she joined Aston Martin as a test driver, Seb had practically adopted her as an eldest daughter and given her all the advice he possibly could.</p><p> </p><p>The one thing she wished she got more advice on was pre-race nerves. She tried to focus on her breathing and avoided looking at the race notes again for the fear of overthinking. She turned to the drawings she had put up, made lovingly by Emily and Matilda. Rupert knocked on her door and let himself in. “Track parade time.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex greeted her with a hug when she reached the safety car garage. “How are you feeling? Excited? Nervous?”</p><p>“All of the above,” she replied. “Doesn’t help being the only rookie.”</p><p>“Hi Jamie,” chirped Lando. “You ready?”</p><p>“You asking is really going to change her mindset,” added George.</p><p>Lando turned to him. “I’m sure Jamie appreciates being asked.”</p><p>“I think Lando wants to check because he’s a bit scared of me being right behind him,” she smirked.</p><p>“If you do your starts like you used to do in Ginetta, I will be.”</p><p>The group of drivers chatted away and the grid kids soon arrived. They all took turns chatting and taking pictures with the delighted kids.</p><p>As Jamie knelt down to take a picture with the girls, she blushed as she felt the eyes on her. She caught the eye of her teammate - Lance - who smiled back with praise.</p><p>She got back up and made a beeline for him. Esteban caught her first. “Aw that was cute.”</p><p>“Bit on the spot,” said Jamie. Her gaze went back to Lance and Esteban followed. “Is he always like this?”</p><p>“He’s not being rude,” Esteban said quickly. “It’s just how he is.” Fernando came to take his teammate for a picture and left Jamie alone. She resumed her path towards Lance.</p><p> </p><p>Lance looked up from his phone and pocketed it as she approached. “Had enough of everyone asking how you’re feeling?”</p><p>Jamie chuckled. “Yeah basically.” She leaned on the wall next to him. “I just want to get in the car already.”</p><p>“Still got another hour and a half.”</p><p>Jamie looked at him softly and then back at the gaggle of drivers. “How come you’re here on your own?”</p><p>“You’re here,” Lance smiled.</p><p>“You know what I mean...”</p><p>“It’s just,” he sighed before continuing, “they just have their own little groups.” He turned to see Jamie giving him a soft smile. “I mean, there’s nothing wrong with it. They’ve all been racing together and been friends longer and it’s just how it is.”</p><p>“Jamie!” George’s head stood out in the crowd. “Come here, the Brits are taking a pic.”</p><p>Jamie pulled her phone out and handed it to Lance. “Can you take some on my phone please?”</p><p>Lance followed timidly behind and smiled as he took the pictures. He returned the phone to her and tried to sneak back into his corner, but George caught him. “Has Aston got the youngest driver line up this year, Lance?”</p><p>“Yeah I think so.” he replied.</p><p>“I was going to say Alfa Romeo,” said Alex.</p><p>“Still the youngest,” smiled Lando, bouncing on his tiptoes to reach the guys.</p><p>They all looked down at his feet. “Embrace the height Lando,” said Jamie.</p><p>“Have they had to take the step stool to your team photos as yet?” Nicholas directed his question to Lance.</p><p>“Yeah, basically every time!” The group laughed as Jamie stood next to him for context.</p><p> </p><p>They all got ushered by Matteo towards the truck for the parade.</p><p>“Hey Lance.” Alex stepped in next to him. “We’re planning to go karting on the Wednesday before the race in Bahrain. You in?”</p><p>Lance tried to hide his surprise. “Y-yeah sure. I’ll just have to check-”</p><p>“Jamie said there’s no sponsorship events so you guys would be free. Plus, it would be nice to get to know you outside the paddock.” Alex’s smiled was so genuine, Lance felt the warmth radiate off him.</p><p>“I’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>Once on the truck, Lance found Jamie after her interview. “Did you do this?”</p><p>“Maybe.” She turned to face a smiling Lance.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>